


What is...

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Back in the library - what must be.
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	What is...

**Author's Note:**

> _"What is is what must be." - Lord Frith, "Watership Down" (1978)_
> 
> "KHYML 15Min Week v1.2", pre-2008.

This... This was not quite how it was supposed to happen, Leon thought as he watched Aerith scolding Cloud just inside the library. Whatever was in the air felt wrong. The entire situation felt painfully wrong. Maybe it was because Leon knew there was another traveler, waiting, outside, either unable or unwilling to step into the warm afternoon sunshine of the great room. There was a cool comfort to the halls outside, dark and full of shadows, places to hide and vanish.

"Leon," Cloud's voice broke Leon's train of thought, snapping him back to that exact moment.

"What?"

"I think this is where things get complicated," Cloud admitted, reaching up to knock his wild hair away from his face. "I think that's why..."

Leon closed his eyes, holding them shut for a few seconds, not wanting to think about what Cloud was implying. His first... Leon found himself lost in a sea of emotion, eyes snapping open to stare into equally pure blue.

"Well, we never thought we'd... it was a very long time, Leon. A very long time."

Knowing that all too well, Leon nodded, expression not changing. Nine years had passed, each one tearing away at old emotion, hardening and flaking to dust. There was no reason to be so sentimental, no reason to keep the war ongoing with the blond, a war that had been raging silently since they'd both met the object of their shared affection.

This was not how he imagined it ending, but it seemed to be the only way.

"Still," Leon said finally, "I want to talk to him."

"He's changed."

"So have you."

And besides, there was no way to change the past.


End file.
